


End Up Here

by hlnvet



Category: Borussia Dortmund - Fandom, Erik Durm - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlnvet/pseuds/hlnvet
Summary: When I had some free time, I tend to use it to write to a song.This one was requested from a song by 5 SOS.





	End Up Here

**Author's Note:**

> When I had some free time, I tend to use it to write to a song.  
> This one was requested from a song by 5 SOS.

##  Erik's POV

_You walked in_

_Everyone was asking for your name_

_You just smiled and told them “Trouble”_

I swear the time stops ticking when she waltzes in. No, she doesn’t walk. She flew maybe. It must be illegal to be that gorgeous!

“Hey!” I don’t know how long I’ve been staring at Franki but Hans sure knows how to put me back to my feet. “Stop gawking, she knows you’ve been staring at her.”

Of course, she does! She’s still off limit, sadly…

Franki Durm-Meyer. That name alone should explain the story very well. She’s one of my cousins. Whether we are closely related or not is beyond me. Honestly, though, I never expect to have a famous model as my cousin. At least I don’t know her until today, the family gathering day. Actually, it's Oma’s birthday, so the whole family is invited.

“ _Oh Gott_ , Erik, how many beers you have today?” I heard my mom’s voice from somewhere then it all turned dark.

_\---_

_My head spins_

_I’m pressed against the wall_

_Just watching your every move_

_You’re way too cool_

_And you’re coming this way_

I’m so sure I’m not in my room when I smell the fresh linen fragrance. Hey, it’s not that messy, but still, it would most likely smell like my cologne not fresh linen.

Where am I? Oh yeah, my cousin’s, Hans –the closest one to me.

“He’s okay. He has a fever, that’s all. And my best guess is that he has been drinking without eating.” That’s my cousin, Christian, who’s currently in his last year of medical school.

I have too many awesome cousins. I have to say I’m ashamed of myself, who’s currently doing nothing but playing football. Don’t get me wrong, I love football, but it isn’t a career that can be bragged about. Of course, my parents are proud of me. So is my sister. But I always wonder whether they will be more proud than they are now if I go to medical school like Christian, or play the cello like Hans, or become a lawyer like Markus, or… a model? Nah, I would never be one.

Anyway, I won –or part of the world cup winning team, so that should count as one!

“Are you feeling okay, darling?” That sounds like mom.

I nod. “I will be okay, I know.”

Mom broke into a smile. And there she is, standing by the door, looking even hotter than before. Is that even possible? Hell yeah, it’s all part of her charms really.

“All right, I think it’s time for you to eat, dear one.” I can feel my face heated, as the blushing taking over myself. Mom’s always, ALWAYS, treat me like a child. I mean I’m twenty-five for crying out loud. But I love her to pieces so I let her do whatever she wants to do, even when it could be embarrassing for me from time to time.

I stood up from the bed. Mom has gone to the dining room, I’m sure she’s actually going to help in the kitchen.

“I don’t think I have introduced myself properly. Franki.” She extends her hand, which I take and shake for a few heart beat too long.

“I take it as you know who I am?” Goddamn, her smile is breathtaking!

“That, I do.”

“I never see you around before.” I push my luck, hoping to at least get something from her because I really have no idea how in the world I have a famous model as my cousin.

“I have been living with my dad in England, until recently when mom says she wants me to come back for Oma’s birthday.”

Now that makes sense. I often skip family gathering. And moving to Dortmund to play with their team isn’t helping either. She doesn’t grow up with us –me, especially– unlike Hans, Christian or Markus.

“Well, alright, let’s go then. I’m starving.” I lead the way back to the dining room, hoping that will somehow cover my awkwardness.

 ---

_Next day out_

_Everybody thought you were so insane_

_‘Cause you were so far out of my league_

_My friends say I should lock you down_

_Before you figure me out and you run away_

_But you don’t and you won’t as you kiss me_

_And you tell me that you’re here to stay_

“Wait. You lost me. Franki Meyer, the hottest model alive, is your cousin?” I can feel my ears burning. I don’t know what I’m embarrassed about, but I was clearly making the wrong move. I asked Marco to help me getting a ticket to the game this weekend, in return for a ride home-training-home. And now I feel like I’m being interrogated by my own teammates –all of them actually, since the big mouth Marco practically shouts in the kabine.

“Oh come on, Marco, let him go.” Thanks to Auba, Marco doesn’t drop the topic but he ends up asking for more.

“Can I have her number then?”

“I don’t even have it.”

“Liar! How can you give her the tickets if you don’t know her number? She’s your cousin.”

“Actually, she has my number. I told her last week that I will get the tickets for her and she can call me whether she can come or not at least a day before the game. So yeah, I don’t have her number because she hasn’t called me.”

“Ah, you’re no fun!” Marco teases.

I shrug my shoulders. I really don’t have her number. I don’t know why I didn’t ask for it and gave her mine instead. My shyness has become irritating, even to myself.

\---

I heard my phone rings. I have to be quick. We just finished our training and I’m in the shower. Yet, I guess my teammates have a different opinion than me. They thought it was okay for them to answer my phone, just because I was in the shower.

“I just thought, maybe I should get it for you before it stops ringing,” Marco explains, grinning from ear to ear.

Of course! Of course, he wants the digits as well, silly me. It’s Franki Meyer we are talking about!

I shook my head, disbelief of my immature teammates. All of them are staring at me; I can feel their gaze on my skin.

Will I ever hear the end of it? I guess I will find out soon. But it’s most likely to be a no…

 ---

_Call me lucky ‘cause in the end_

_I’m a six and she’s a ten_

_She’s so fit, I’m insecure_

_But she keeps coming back for more_

“Thanks for the tickets, Erik.”

Never once that smile ever disappoints me. Damn, she looks so gorgeous, even with a jersey –mine, thankfully– and skin-tight jeans with black ankle boots.

“So a Durm jersey, huh?” I try to lighten up the mood.

Her amber eyes twinkling like it was full of excitement. “I’m a Durm after all.”

“That you are indeed.” I brush my hair with my fingers. I’m nervous all of the sudden. “Do you have any plan after the game?”

She looks up at me. “Not really. Why do ask?”

“Do you want to go have dinner with me?”

Her smile widens. “Yes, I would love to.”

 ---

_How did we end up talking in the first place?_

_You said you liked my Cobain shirt_

_Now we’re walking back to your place_

_You’re telling me how you love that song_

_About living on prayer_

_I’m pretty sure that we’re halfway there_

_And when I wake up next to you I wonder how_

_How did we end up here?_

“Morning.” Her voice is music to my ears.

The memory from last night came rushing to my brain. The dinner. The walk back to her hotel. And well. All. Everything. After.

“Morning,” I reply, grinning sheepishly.

“Should I order breakfast?”

“That sounds good.”

Again, she waltzes around the room wearing my shirt. I never know it can look really good on me and a girl.

“Franki, about last night…” I don’t know where to start. She’s still my cousin anyway. Her amber eyes make my knees go weak, tie a knot in the pit of my stomach, or maybe butterflies. Both are good.

“I just thought maybe we should make it official?”

“Are you asking me out?”

I’m pretty sure my face turned into tomato red right at that moment.

She giggles. “I thought you’d never ask. But the answer is yes.”


End file.
